This disclosure relates to optical components and methods for optical filtering.
Generally, Fabry-Perot resonators confine light between at least two reflectors separated by a distance. The separation distance of the reflectors can define which frequencies constructively interfere to produce the stable modes (Eigen modes) of the resonator cavity. Fabry-Perot resonators are used in lasers, amplifiers, interferometers, and other optical instruments where a standing wave cavity is necessitated or useful. In some cases, such resonators provide broadband radiation depending on the materials used in the cavity, the reflectivity of the reflectors, and other factors. Microchip and microcavity lasers can be formed of Fabry-Perot resonators in small packages by providing partially optically-reflective coatings to either end of a transmissive material such as an optical fiber or waveguide.